MLSO:What Happens in School Stays at School
by Inkheart19
Summary: 2nd part in the series - Kinda funny.... people who know me will know what I'm talking about but it doesn't really matter.... makes sence with or without knowing... tiny bit of swearing... kay maybe more than tiny bit -more in chapter two and higher..
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of an Accident

**What Happens at School Stays at School!**

_Another part of my series... parts in italic is "information" bits the main character's (Natalie's) has "thought up"._

_Most of the characters are based on my friends and only parts of their characters are made up and my friends did like the descriptions of themselves done by me!! lol... Only a fraction of the events in this story are based off of my school life and the rest are the creations of me, myself, and I! Just kidding. But seriously my friends did help think up the plot and events and I just tweaked them to my liking. What's funny is that my friends also enjoyed it especially the fire part... lol. If a certain someone -coughBellacough- hell even Kera and Taylor might know what actually is real in this story, they will probably laugh at me for adding that part in... Good times..._

_I don't own the following: class of the titans(reference), Halo 3, my school/classes mentioned in the story, PSP's, Linear equations or science textbooks... I wish I did own some of the items mentioned on this list so I could change them but sadly I don't!! -Sighs dramatically!-_

_What I do own in this story: The characters (once again), the plot and unfortunately a sister who is kinda like Natalie's brother (Clark) mentioned in this story...the description are just a little bit off... People who know me will know what I'm talking about... lol_

_Just so we are clear:_

_Main character (Natalie) thoughts are in Italic_

_Regular speech is in regular font (if that makes sense?)_

_**Info ('thought up' by Natalie) is in Bold Italics**_

Chapter Beginning of an Accident Just Waiting to Happen

_It was like any other day of the school week, and I'm not counting Friday - so there! You know how it is, right? Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and brush your teeth... the dreaded morning routine - as I personally like to call it. It's even worse when you have a sibling running around as well. I have a twin brother who is almost as bad as any teenage girl is in front of the mirror... All my parents do - which in my opinion is actually quite smart - is stay in their room, until we (the kids) leave for school. Wish I could - stay in my room - too, but __**NO**____I have to go to school. I really hate school mornings!_

_--_

_**Some of you are probably wondering who the hell I might be, what I have against school, and why I'm complaining so much about it. Well for starters my name is Natalie, but people will sometimes call me Lucy –dont really know why but it is mostly Bella, Kyle or Kera. I'm 16 1/2 years old. My birthday is June 30, and I share it with my fraternal twin brother. I have sandy brown (border line blonde) hair. I have it at just the right length, meaning that it's not too long and not too short. I also have amber brown eyes. But you almost never see them outside of class; I have them covered up with a pair of black sunglasses. I don't really know what it is about school that I don't like, but what ever...**_

_**The brother that I quickly mentioned earlier is named Clark. As I mentioned before, he is my twin meaning that he is the same age and has the same birthday as me. He looks like the male version of our mom. Meaning he has her jet black hair, which is quite shaggy. His hair looks like he never brushes it or that he just got off an extremely fast roller coaster. Clark also has our mom's sparkly blue eyes. As I mentioned before, Clark is almost as bad as any teenage girl is with a mirror. You know Neil (from class of the titans)? He's like that only abit worse! Enough of the intro's, let's get back to my story.**_

_--_

I leave the house at 8:15 as usual, and thankfully I'm not by myself! Walking towards the bus stop, we run into my friend Marley - her real name is Marilyn - and we start chatting, until Jay arrives. _He is the kind of person almost everyone - and I mean EVERYONE- loves to bug at some point. I'm sure you know of someone like that, right?_ The bus gets there maybe ten or fifteen minutes later. We get loaded on and take our seats, as the bus starts to pull away. I ended up sitting next to one of the guys by brother hangs out with.

_--_

_**His name is Ryan, who likes to be called Ry. He and his brother Tyler (aka Ty) are pretty much exactly the same. That's to be expected with identical twin brothers. The only way you can even try to tell them apart are their hair styles, and of course their personalities are the exact opposites. Ryan is the more dramatic of the two, with his short (but not too short) brown hair. While Tyler is more the ladies man. Ty also has brown hair but has it so you can't really see his eyes. Both brothers are athletic and love to play sports. The twins have the same deep 'ocean' blue eyes. Their birthdays are on April 1st and 2**__**nd**__** –you know when one twin is born before midnight and the others born after. But I'm not really sure which brother is older though, since they always hold a major party on April 3rd.**_

_--_

_The guys around us - and even some of the girls- are arguing about Halo 3, __**AGAIN! **__Ryan is one of the only guys defending the game and saying that it is bloody awesome! And as usual everyone- even his own brother, Ty- argue against him. It's quite a lot of fun to watch, and even put in comments! _The bus slowly pulls into another stop; Terry and Isabella -among others- get loaded on.

_--_

_**Isabella prefers to be called Bella, everyone -including the teachers- calls her that. Terry's real name is actually Terence, Bella and me gave him the nickname Terry when we were three, and it's stuck ever since. Bella and Terry are 'twins', the reason for that is because they share the same birthday. Their birthday is on August 13th. Terry was actually adopted by Bella's parents when they were both 19 months old. Who cares really Bella's parents love them both the same. Enough of the sob story... Bella has long dark brown hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She is the older of the two by mere minutes. And is one of my two best friends. Terry on the other hand has short and wild chestnut brown hair. He also has almond shaped eyes, but they are dark brown almost black in colour. Like I said earlier Bella, Terry and us go way back.**_

_--_

_I start to drown in my thoughts about my past._ While doing so, Bella decides to sit in front of me, and beside our friend Kera. _I'm actually quiet when the bus starts to pull out. The people around me stare in shock that I'm not talking away with them. Bella and Kera stare at me, then at each other and finally burst out laughing. Their laughing brings me back to the present and out of our past._

_--_

_**Kera is one of those girls who doesn't care what others think of her, but she does gossip -but mainly for Bella's and mine sakes- and loves to ridicule others. Her birthday is on July 7th. She is the only girl I hang out with that has quite short black hair, with flame red bangs. Kera and her brother Jack have brown -they look chocolaty to me- coloured eyes. Kera is my other best friend. Jack looks a lot like his older sister (Kera). He has the same colour hair, minus the flame her bangs and its length. His birthday is March 5th. Jack is actually a year younger than the rest of us, but was bumped up to our grade in middle school. Jack and my brother, Clark, are as close as real brothers are; and the main reason why Kera and me are friends.**_

_--_

The three of us start to argue -_or as we like to call it 'debating'_- about our classes and update each other on the latest gossip. At this point Ryan starts to argue with the surrounding guys about different video games. Our gossiping somehow_ –not surprisingly- _ends up on the topic of Kyle's latest break up. "Kay, the reason I know about this is because Kyle called Blake and Caleb, I think Caleb called Drake, while Blake called Ty, and both (Drake and Ty) called Jack, who then told me." said Kera. "Well, what the hell happened?" I questioned. "If I'm right in assuming that if 'we' shut up and let Kera finish her explanation we will find out!" finished Bella. Kera and I stare Bella like she has grown a second head. "What? I don't have something on my face. Do I?" asks Bella. "No you don't. It's just that what you said earlier is probably one of the smartest things you have EVER said." reasoned Kera. _One thing is for sure; you really don't want to get in between Kera and Bella when they start to 'debate' or even when they really start to argue. Hopefully if I interrupt them I can find out about what happened before we arrive at school. Here goes nothing. _"Could the two of you stop arguing long enough for Kera to tell me -I mean us- what happened and if he has his eyes set on anyone else?" came my hissed question. After my 'outburst', Kera continued on with her explanation.

"Have a nice day." the bus driver called out as we -meaning Bella, Terry, Kera, Jack, Clark, Ty, Ryan, Me, and the others- get off at the high school. We walk slightly slower than the guys. They say "bye" to us and then head off in the opposite direction. As soon as the guys leave, we are tackle hugged by Taylor and Daisy.

_--_

_**Taylor and Daisy are sisters... well they're actually stepsisters but hey even that surprises most people. The reason why is because Taylor's dad married Daisy's mom when both girls were 2 years old. Taylor happens to be the older of the two, but not by much. Taylor happens to be born on January 8th and not even 5 hours later Daisy is born on January 9th. Taylor has medium length brown hair and 'sky' blue eyes. Daisy on the other hand has long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. And the two are as close if not closer than real sisters are.**_

_--_

I came out of my 'black out' -_as my friends like to call it_- a few seconds after the 'ambush'. I blink a couple of times to find five people staring down at me. _Yes that's right 5 people, not just the original four I was with but five! You might think I'm just over reacting but if you knew who the last pair of gorgeous hazel eyes belonged to, you probably would too. It was my crush Kyle,_ _and trust me when I say this. Kay?? He is __SO__ HOT!!_

_--_

_**Kyle is the only child (and son) of my mom's long time friend Sandy, and champion bodybuilder Tom. Kyle's birthday is celebrated on July 17. He looks like a mixture of both of his parents, with his mom's hazel eyes -they look way better on him- and his dad's facial structure. His hair is also a mix of the two, meaning it is a light brown or dirty blonde colour. It's a bit on the wild side. He is quite muscular, but that is to be expected since he does play sports with Ty and the guys. Kyle gets along with most of the students and is also quite the heart-breaker. Sigh...**_

_--_

I pinch myself once, to make sure I'm not dreaming -_and if I was the others would not be here and the two of us (Kyle and me) would be on a... great now I'm rambling in my personal thoughts. Well I'm not dreaming that's good._ Apparently I groaned or something because they -_meaning the girls_- all start talking. Kyle is the only one that actually does anything helpful. He sticks out his hand, while doing so I tilt my head to the side and give him a quizzical look. "Need a hand?" is all Kyle says. I smile up at him and take his hand. It closes around mine._ I feel sparks, and I'm sure Bella hasn't lit me on fire again -at least I hope she hasn't._

"Ouch, what happened?" I ask everyone. The four girls start talking at once. I look towards Kyle, and ask him. He says I tripped or something but I'm not really listening -_all I'm doing is watching his lips move._ I mumble a quick "thanks" and watch as he retreats to where the other guys of our group went off to. As I start to open my mouth and say something_, I am interrupted by the most annoyingist -and yes I know that annoyingist is not a real word Kera. GAH!!- Anyway where was I? Oh yes, one of the most annoying -Kera smiles smugly- people in our whole grade. _Yes I'm talking about the one and only -_thank god there's only one-_ Elizabeth.

_Kay, the deal with Elizabeth is that she Kyle's latest ex. Normally you would hate someone and they go out and then break up with your crush; oddly though we (our group) have hated her way before she even went out with him. _"I would stay away from him if I were you! And I would also stay away from Rick, he is gunna be mine!" cackled Elizabeth -_the last part was meant for Taylor. _"We're sooo scared." replied Taylor and me. "Yeah well... ah... umm... whatever! Phft, I'm so out here!" and with that Elizabeth turned on her heels and stormed off to who knows where.

"Finally, I thought Izzy Lizzy would never leave." said Kera. We all nodded in agreement. _Not even at school for 10 minutes and I've fallen on my butt and then been threatened. I just might have beaten Bella's record. Sad huh. I wonder how my brothers' day has been so far._ As soon as we entered the school, Daisy left the group to try and find her boyfriend. We continue through the school, and reach the art room. Bella and I tell Taylor and Kera that we would meet up with them in our first class.

Bella and me separate from Taylor and Kera, walking in the right direction (of the art room) and towards our lockers. As we head towards them we -_unfortunately_- run into Elizabeth's younger sister, Victoria. "Why, oh, why did we have to run into her?" asks Bella. My answer to her question is the same as always. "Because she is stalking us and personally trying to destroy you." The two of us laugh at this.

_--_

_Victoria is the reason why Bella and her latest ex broke up. Apparently, Victoria overhead Bella talking on her cell, miss took what Bella was talking about, and than she ran and told John what she had heard -using her own words and not Bella's. Two hours after that, they broke up. Kinda sad, huh? Bella's a really good actress because when ever anyone of us mention you-know-who's name, Bella either rants on and on about plotting her demise, or she just ignores the topic completely -it really depends on her mood. And when ever Bella is in Victoria's 'presence', Bella acts all buddy-buddy with her. It is really quite the scene to watch._

--

"But other than that, I really don't know" I finish saying. "Don't know what? How to dress?" laughs Victoria. I sigh trying to calm myself down -trying being the key word- as Bella starts to speak. "Well your one to talk. Those shoes are sooo last year. And don't get me started on the rest of your outfit! Kay?" At this point Victoria stalks off in a huff. "Thanks for the save Bella, I thought I was gunna have to punch her in the face or something." I say. "No problem. Only I'm allowed to 'mock' your clothes." Bella said over her shoulder as she continued walking. All I did was stand there thinking over what she had said. "Hey!" was all I said once I figured it out, and chased after her.

I caught up to her, when she finally stopped. We had arrived. Our lockers have always been near each other, along with our brothers. It is almost always Clark, me, give or take a few people, Terry, and finally Bella. The lockers between us is always a small amount, mainly three or four people, but once we were in completely different area's. Most of the time Terry and me switch lockers, so we can be by our friends, and not our siblings.

Opening up my locker is really quite easy, if I can remember my damn combo. Our group normally tells only one other person so we have soeone else to rely on, if we need help. One girl I knew had told me and Bella her combo so we could get something from her locker, and the combo was kinda funny. I still remember it, it was pink, white, and then 11L Odd huh?? Anyways I'm thankful Kare knows my combo. I think Bella and Taylor also know mine. I defiantly know Bella's cuz she almost always forgets it after the weekend or a holiday. Today was one of those days. "Hey Nat, could you tell me my combo, I kinda forgot it again." cries Bella. "Yeah sure, it's 40L-10R-40L. That help?" I reply not bothering to show her because I'm opening up my own locker. I succeed in opening my locker and decide to check my schedule to see what class I have for the day. "It's Wednesday. Right?" asks Bella. "Yeah" is all I say, just waiting for Bella to ask what she always ask after asking the day. And right on time. "So what classes do we have for the day?" questions Bella, even though we have been in school for half the year already. And I'm also more organized than she is at school. "Let's see, today's Wednesday," I take a look at my own schedule. "We have Math, P.E, and Study hall, followed by Lunch, and after that we have Socials, and last thing today I have Science, while you have Drama." I answer. Bella stares at me oddly but snaps out of it. "Right, am I sitting next to you or Kera today in Math?" replies Bella. "Um... we will see when we get there." is all I can think of at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Hour of hellish torture

**What Happens at School Stays at School!**

_Sorry 'bout taking so long to update... Wait why am I apologizing for?? I'll update when I feel like it or at least when my friends pester me into posting or at least trying to write faster... so here's the next chapter.. Enjoy ;P Sorry bout the wait... don't care much but I kinda procrastinated bout writing this till now... This chapter is dedicated to the real people based on Kera and Taylor!! Miss you Tay... -wow never thought I would say that!!_

_I don't own the following: class of the titans (reference), Halo 3, my school/classes mentioned in the story, PSP's, Linear equations or science textbooks... I wish I did own some of the items mentioned on this list so I could change them but sadly I don't!! -Sighs dramatically!-_

_What I do own in this story: The characters (once again), the plot and unfortunately a sister who is kinda like Natalie's brother (Clark) mentioned in this story...the description are just a little bit off... People who know me will know what I'm talking about... lol_

_Main character (Natalie) personal thought's are in italic_

_Regular 'thought's' are in regular text (does that make sense??) _

Chapter Two: An Hour of Hellish Proportions

_It is time for our daily dose of pain. I mean that in more than one way. Meaning it is time for 'smart' math, but it is really anything but smart. I say this because the person who is supposed to teach this class can't even do that. She -if she really is a female- is worse than our 'smart' math teacher was last year and trust me that teacher was horrible. That teacher retired -meaning she quit- because of a nervous breakdown. The students -at least most of them- do anything but learn what is trying to be taught. That is sadly including our group. They listen to music in class -but then again so do we-, talk when the 'teacher' tries to, eat in said class, and some of the students -mainly three guys- might be watching only god knows what. We -mainly Bella and I- think that it might be porn or something of the sort._

The first bell rings as we start to walk towards the portable outside. _I personally think that it smells like my brother's, Ryan's, and Tyler's smelly gym socks mixed with old and mouldy cheese. Bella thinks that it smells like burning garbage. And even Taylor thinks that it smells horrible. She thinks that the portable stinks like both mine and Bella's ideas put together and fresh and burning dog shit. Whenever she says that the three of us burst out laughing, and all Kera does is shake her head. I always see a small smile from her when we do that. She (Taylor) has even said that to our 'math' teacher too! The teacher's idea to solve the problem was by spraying air freshener __**ALL**__ over the room. Yeah like that would really cover up that stench. All it really did was give everyone terrible headaches for two weeks. _

Bella starts to slow down half way towards our destination. She eventually stops in front of the electronics classroom. _Wonder who she is staring at, but like it is even that hard to guess. I think his name is Logan or was it Liam, who knows it's like Bella has a new guy she is crushing on every other week. I decided that we were wasting way too much time before the second bell went. It's quite easy to bring Bella back to reality. All you have to do is poke her -which I do actually do- in the sides (just below her ribs)._ "I was staring again. Wasn't I?" asked Bella rhetorically. All I do is nod and tell her to hurry up.

We make it to the smelly portable of a class, four minutes before the second bell rings. _Rushing into the 'classroom' is never a good thing and is frowned upon by the teacher. The plus side to this is that you can -and most of us do- make a hell of a lot of noise! It pisses off a few of the other students and sometimes even the teacher. Only a few of our classmates are even in the class right now. I think most are down in the forest -which is beside the soccer field down the dirt road. They are probably doing something illegal or 'acting out' one of the 'movies' on someone's PSP; If you get my drift. Hint Hint!_

I end up sitting between Bella -who's on my left- and Taylor -obviously on my right. Kera is beside Taylor and unfortunately Elizabeth. _The three of us (Bella, Taylor, and me) feel sorry for Kera but really who would feel sorry for Lizzy. I'm pretty sure that she is on our top five list of most hated in the class. We ranked her #2, last week the 'teacher' was #4, and Vicky was on the list as well until she was transferred out of the class -we decided to keep her on the list anyway. Her ranking is still #3. The #5 spot belongs to Riley, who is actually friends with Lizzy and Vicky. And the #1 spot on our most hated list -said list is created and ranked by us- belongs to a girl who is actually supposed to be in grade 11 'smart' math. Yeah right, like she could even pass that -which she probably couldn't even do! Her name is Carmelita. She is the bossiest, pain-in-your-ass I have ever met. Taylor thinks that Izzy Lizzy, Icky Vicky and Ms. Bossy Boots might be related. I can just see it now... but that's not the point and I'm starting to ramble._

Our 'classmates' slowly fill into the class, just as the second bell rings. Unfortunately our group was separated throughout the class. Fortunately two of my math/science class buddies sit right in front of Bella and me. I greet them with a "Hiya" as they sit down. "Hey yourself" says Drake. "Hey you guys, why do we even have to even be in this dam class?" complained Marie.

The class itself started ten minutes later. "Sit down, shut up, and **TRY **to pay attention!" screeched the teacher. _Of course there is always one student who just has to be funny and mimic the teacher. In almost every class there is always one student -mainly 'it' being a guy and not a girl- who decides to be the class-clown. In this class that student is Rick. _"_**Sit down, shut up, and Try to pay attention!**_" screeched Rick, mimicking the teacher in an incredibly high pitch voice. _This made most of the class burst out laughing -even our group. The class was supposed to be working on package three of Linear Equations. None of the students were doing anything even related to that topic. Our group -consisting of Bella, Tyler, Ryan, Daisy, Taylor, Kera, Marie, Drake and myself- gossiped about our classmates (being Bella, Marie, Kera, Taylor, Daisy, and me),the guys had started talking about some sports game -that was apparently on last night, all while studding for our upcoming science test. Well at least Marie, Drake and I did, since out of our friends only the three of us had science this semester. The others already had it._

"Kay, what exactly are we supposed to be studding?" asked Marie. _I did not remember exactly what our science teacher had said would be on the test. I hope Drake got what he had said._ "I think it was on the whole chapter. You know vocab, equations/formulas, and everything else." replied Drake. _Thank goodness for that, at least one of us was paying attention in that class._ The three of us start to quiz each other, and it was working quite well. _At least it did for a while, my mind decided to have a little break and wander off._ "Okay Nat, here is a physics question. Name and describe at least one of Newton's laws of motion." asks Marie. I don't answer her, and continue staring blankly at them. "Nat, answer the question," Marie paused for a quick second and waved a hand in front of my face "Natalie snap out of it!" At this point Drake had done the 'smart' thing and asked Bella for help. Bella shook her head at Marie's actions. "Oh move over." said Bella 'pushing' Marie out of the way. "Let me do this," Bella put on a show about how to snap me out of my trance. "This is how you do it! You may want to take notes." Bella told them sarcastically. With a sigh, she pulled her hand back and proceeded to smack me in the back of my head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I cried out while rubbing the back of my head. The whole class -except for a select few- stared at me in 'shock'. The class staring at us made Bella peeved and she snapped. "What the hell are you all staring at? This happens almost every time we are in this class, and this time it just so happens to be Nat's turn to yell something out!" screamed Bella.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you." I thanked Bella sarcastically. She just shook her head and returned to chugging down her monster (type of energy drink). "I know right?" replied Bella, a few minutes later. The three of us tried to get back to studding but it was no use, seeing as we all had things on our minds. "So..." started Drake. Looking up from our textbooks, it was Marie who decided to try quizzing us again. _Try being the key word. Instead it turned out to be very awkward._ "Well it seems you two don't wanna study, so what do you wanna do?" asked Marie. The two of us thought for a few. "Who do you think doesn't know about the test?" replied Drake. "Who do you think doesn't know 'bout it? And think really hard 'bout what you just said." I commented. _It looked like he took my comment to heart or he had to go to the bathroom really bad. _"I think Rick forgot about it." answered Drake. If you listened closely you could hear Taylor mumble about him definitely forgetting about it. "So Rick definitely forgot about it?-Marie and Drake nod- So let's freak him out a tiny bit." I say. I motion for the two to move closer. Once they did I then proceed to tell them the plan that was formulating in my head.

Three minutes later... I got up, pretending to stretch my legs, and set our -mostly mine- plan into motion. I wander around the class then settle on heading towards Rick's group. I take a deep breath. "Hey Rick," I start to ask. "What do ya want?" questions Rick. "Nothing much, I was just wondering, well... If you knew, what it was that we had to study for, on you know, our science test?" I finally finished asking, and completely ignoring his question. "Oh, um... I don't know...?" stated Rick, thinking over what I had just said. "WAIT! We have a science test today??" All I do is nod. _The funny thing -or sad thing depending who you are- is that he actually starts to panic, and maybe even hyperventilate, really really badly._ "Well, thanks anyway -even though you weren't that helpful- Rick." I say, starting to leave. "Maybe I will just ask Blake." I'm at our group of desks in mere minutes. Once there I break down and start laughing. I also see Bella, Marie, and Drake had Kera some money.

"What's with the money??" I ask, sitting down. "Just the winnings of a bet -which I just happened to win, thanks to you- on what Ricks reaction would be about the science test you guys have." answered Kera, quite happily. Izzy Lizzy (aka Elizabeth) is glaring 'daggers' at us. _You know the saying 'if looks could kill?' Well hers would probably just harm us slightly or not at all, really it would probably depend on what we did._ _It's Taylor –surprisingly- that asks the age old question –and not the 'where do babies come from?' one- the 'what the hell are you fucking staring at?' one. This shocks Izzy Lizzy because it is normally Kera or Bella that freaks out and swears at her._

At this point Lizzy goes into her 'bitchy' mode. "You really shouldn't take bets on _**MY**_ Rick-y." Says the snooty bitch (Lizzy). That comment makes us burst out laughing, and the whole class turns towards us and stares –quite rudely I might add. After our laughter dies down and the class returns to their own business, but keeping an ear on us encase another fight breaks out –like last week, now THAT was fun! "What you 'poor wittle babies' can't think up any good comebacks for little old me??" Lizzy laughs at her own joke. "Oh it is not that," starts Taylor. "I'm just trying to think of a nicest way to tell you that your 'Rick-y', is actually in fact _**MY**_ –yes I did say that (!)- Rick-y!" stares Taylor. "I demand you tell me right NOW, how this horrible tragedy happened!" cried Lizzy. "Well it is actually the main reason why Rick ran out of the classroom –not in terror mind you- just to get his science textbook."After saying this Taylor starts to grin like the Cheshire cat and quite slyly at that! _And yes I know that 'slyly' might not be a real word Kera, GAH!!_ Bella notices her sly and cat like grin and points it out –'whispers' quite loudly- to me. The two of us start to giggle, gossip and plot about what we think might have happened between the new 'couple'. "Natalie! Isabella! Get your sick and disgusting minds outta those gutters you two call brains!" Cries Taylor. We could hear her mumble –kinda clearly (probably unintentionally) - "Nothing like that has happened like that! Just yet." She finishes. Finally at this pint Lizzy starts to get pissed and freaks.

"Never in a million years would he ever date you! Let alone talk to you. It is clear that you poisoned him, with your evil witchcraft." Sobs Lizzy. "The obvious reason for all this would be that the two had a 'study' date! But they were probably doing more than studying." Claims Daisy. "Oh and how the fuck do you know this?" screeches Lizzy, slamming her fits on the desk. "Umm let me think... Maybe because Taylor and I live in the same bloody house. How freaking stupid can you fucking be?" demands Daisy. At this point in their argument, Lizzy was now seeing red and almost ready to rip our heads off. "That is it," Lizzy stands up, and starts packing up her stuff that had gone flying during her 'melt down'. It was really quite disgusting to watch, especially when she was in a really short skirt –GROSS!! "I don't have to take this crap! I'm so outta here, see ya fuck-tards!" Lizzys outburst actually caught the idiotic teachers attention. "And where do you think you're going you little brat" screams the _–possibly drunk- _teacher. "If you must know, Im leaving this 'class' before I do something she, -points at Taylor angrily- might regret." Yell the extremely P.O. (pissed off) Lizzy. And with that she stalks out of the class and slams the door forcefully closed. Bella quickly ran towards the door, threw it open –making it slam back towards her precious face- stepped outside and yelled loudly "Peace out skank!" Closing the door, but not really caring if it was closed, Bella returned to her seat while humming 'ding dong the witch is dead' I think.

The class was surprisingly silent as the teacher actually tried to teach the lesson. _Tried being the key word, she was failing terribly –especially with her slurring every other word. _"So what now?" asks Marie. "Well, we have three options now," starts Kera. "And they are?" asks the ever impatient Bella. Kera shakes her head, but continues on. "I was about to explaining them, but you so kindly interrupted me before I could." Bella mumbled a quiet "sorry." And Kera continued but nodded her head silently saying she had heard and accepted it. "Okay, option one is that we just continue with our day like normal," everyone just nodded their heads. "The second option is not o bring Rick up to date on the shit that's happened after he left and let Taylor suck his face off, and let a pissed off Lizzy kick his ass." At this point everyone starts snickering and Taylor brushes a deep red. As our laugh's start to die down, Kera continues. "And option three is to bring Rick into our group and explain what happened, let him have our groups' protection from Lizzy and still let Taylor suck his face off." No one said anything, which looked like it made Kera a tiny bit nervous. "Kay, Bella, now's the right time to say something stupid or anything at all." At this comment Taylor –who is still blushing but is more pink than red- and me point and laugh at Bella. "Oh ha ha that was so very fucking funny!" hisses Bella, who is going slightly pink herself –which caused the two of us to laugh harder and Bella's blush redden even more.

"I vote for option three!" cries Taylor, in a voice that said not to argue or disobey. Before the rest of us could voice our own opinions about recent events, the bell rings. The class starts packing up all their math work and supplies. "And where do you all think you're going?" slurs the teacher. "Well obviously, the bell just rung, so we're all leaving." Answers the anxious red-head in the front corner. "Wow, and I personally thought that Ron never pays attention in this class, not that he really pays attention in any class mind you." I whisper to Bella. "Well unless there is a really hot teacher there that he wants to fuck, but that rarely ever happens." Came her reply. This sets us off into a fit of giggles. _That is when Ms. Bossy-Boots (aka Carmelita) decides to tell us what to do, just like in every 'math' class._ "Not that it is really any of your business Ron, but that was my cell phone ringing." States Carmelita, _in her I'm much smarter and sophisticated than you voice._

Twenty seconds after her phone rang; the real school bell went off, I think but it could have been her phone again. Finally this torture is fucking over. Even though it was probably her phone the class started to 'pack up' their stuff and started to head out the class door. When we start to head towards our next classes –earlier than we normally would-, Drake voices the question that was all on our mind –_some more than others- and I 'really' wanted to know the answer too._ Note the hint of sarcasm! "Wait, why does Carmelita's ringtone sound like our school bells?"


End file.
